


The mysterious horn of Gabriel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Two witches are sent to get the horn of Gabriel back from Michael. The horn is said to help push Lucifer back to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious horn of Gabriel

By: L.R. Bare and Tina Winchester

Pairings: Lisa/Gabriel Tina/Sam

 

Rated: Mature

 

Lisa and Tina had dealt with the hunter they knew as Bobby before. So when they got the call to help find something to as he put it "Save Our world". Well of course they could not say No. Bobby had pulled their ass out of the fire a few times. 

 

When they arrived at the bunker, Rufus let them in. 

 

"So what are you witches up to?" Rufus asked. We did not know if he was joking or he was flat out suspicious of us. Rufus was hard to follow what he thought. 

 

"Oh Rufus quit being a flirt" Tina belted out and gave him a big hug. 

 

I laughed and then Bobby came up the stairs to greet us. He never trusted witches but he made an exception for us. We had helped him just as much as he helped us. He was like a father to us. We had lost our Dad at the start of the war. 

 

"So how are my two favorite witches?" Bobby hugged both of us like always then we went down the steps and in to the library. 

 

"So what is up Bobby?" Lisa asked. She wanted to know the reason. She was nervous. She even felt the dread of what he would say next. 

 

"Well my little darlings" Bobby said in a smooth manner. 

 

"Ok Bobby I know when you sugar coat it. It has to do with Michael so out with it." Lisa said. 

 

"Wow ok. He has a crush on you I think.So you know that little trinket you said you saw last time you were there. Can you snag it for me?" Bobby asked. 

 

Lisa was taken aback. Last time she was there she got captured and tortured. Michael did take a liking to her but she almost barely escaped with her life. 

 

Tina turned on him "You can not ask that of her. She almost died last time. Them demons and angels tortured her. Michael seduced her. I almost did not get my sister back. " Tina said . She was mad at him for trying to put her sister in harm's way again. 

 

"You know I would not ask but I might have a line on Gabriel who might help us. That artifact you saw was the horn of Gabriel. It could turn the tide now that Lucifer has stepped into this world. You know once Lucifer finds out his brother Michael is evil like him they will form an alliance. We will all be done for then. " Bobby said

She then saw a lady step up and say "You have to help get this. My sons will come back and help too." she said 

 

"And who are you lady to ask my sister and I to do this?" Tina asked

 

"I am Mary Winchester. My sons are Dean and Sam. They will save us all." Mary said 

"Bullshit Mary died a while back." Lisa said but she looked at this lady and was seeing they looked alot alike. 

 

"I am from another world where my sons are saviors and that it is not war all the time." Mary said 

"It is true I met the boys. They might be like that on that universe." Bobby said and looked at Mary. 

"You would know I never met Mary" Tina said 

"I did but she was very unhinged when I met her. She had no sons and talked about John Winchester. " Lisa said "Then she died at the hands of yellow eyes." 

"Yeah well that was this world's me. I am my world's me." Mary said 

 

"ok so what is your plan. I stroll in there by myself and get the horn. Yeah Michael will go for that for sure. Then he will kill me and you will never get your horn." Lisa said. 

"Oh no I am going with you." Tina said 

 

"No because he would kill both us. And yes he would see past the invisibility spell." Lisa said 

"Well you two are witches you will think of something or we will just gank your asses and then go kill Michael and take what we want." Mary said 

 

Lisa and Tina looked at her with contempt. 

"What the hell did you just say to me ." Lisa said 

"I said we will gank your asses you are witches and us humans have no use for you." Mary said 

 

Tina looked like she was going to kill Mary. Bobby stepped in before it got out of hand. 

 

"Ladies first off Mary no one is ganking anyone. Mary I do not know you from Adam. I know Lisa and Tina here and they have fought with us. We have certain what you call monsters working with us." Bobby said 

 

Mary looked like she would ponce but stayed quiet. Bobby came around and sat down by Lisa. 

 

"I need you two to go inside and talk to Michael. Get the horn. I think I might be able to persuade Gabriel with the horn. " Bobby said 

 

"How can we trust another angel let alone another archangel?" Tina asked

"We need him. And I know where he is. He is powerful just a tad well how do I put it. I will need you to help me with him too." Bobby said smiling. 

 

"Oh good lord" Tina said rolling her eyes. 

 

"So I expect I have to seduce this archangel too?" Lisa asked

"He will be putty in your hands." Bobby said 

"Oh god Bobby. Let's take one archangel at a time. Though you know I am kind of kinky. " Lisa said raising her eyebrows. 

"Wait until you meet Gabriel he will love your sense of humor." Bobby said 

Bobby explained everything to her. She knew she might have to willing take one for the team. But hey Michael was handsome just evil as hell. Tina did not like it when she agreed so readily. As they walked out, Lisa explained that she would just do this to help. 

"What if he turns you?" Tina asked

"He won't he likes me the way I am." Lisa said she was wondering the same thing though. 

*********************************************************

Lisa knew what to do. Michael thought she was sort of a friend to him. That and he liked her. He however hated her sister Tina. So Lisa had to be careful walking in with her sister to his compound. 

 

Michael had taken over John Winchester a long time ago. Actually killed him then took him over. So if he vacate that vessel it died. They all knew about Michael being in John Winchester's vessel she wondered if Mary knew that or would Bobby explain it. Right now she needed to focus on the task at hand. 

 

She cleared her mind and went in. Of course the guards on duty took her right to Michael. Who was lounging on his throne. 

 

He had two beautiful demons feeding him grapes. 

When he saw Lisa he shooed them out of the room. 

"What is your sister doing with you?" Michael said

Tina gave him a dirty look. Then Tina spotted the horn . Bobby had made another horn that looked the same. He said Gabriel gave it to him for this mission. Gabriel thought though they would fail. 

Lisa said "Look she will just stay here while I talk to you privately" 

Michael smiled and let his guard down. He forgot his head it seemed. He took Lisa by the hand and led her away leaving Tina alone in the throne room to switch the horn. 

 

************************

Michael closed the door behind her. Before Lisa could get her bearings he was on top of her and shoved her on the bed. 

 

"I have been waiting for you my dear. " Michael said huskily his voice pouring over her like sugar. 

Lisa felt drugged. His lips took over hers and devoured her lips. His kisses were hungry. He tore off her clothes and kissed down her neck. She kissed him back to distract him. Willing herself not to think so he could not read her thoughts. 

 

His mouth took over her breast. The feeling of him on her was just a rush to her. She moaned. She was hypnotized by him. He looked up at her and knew his spell had worked. He wanted her so bad. He did not want to take his time not this time at least. He snapped off his clothing and entered her. He wrapped her legs around him and rushed into her. The feeling of his large manhood, made her moan his name. As much as she should hate him she wanted him too. She dug her nails into his back as he entered her time and time again until he felt his seed come. Then he moaned her name as he felt the euphoria only she gave him. She was happy she slide on the condom when she did. She did not need to be having a nephilim. 

 

He held her for a short time then he dressed. 

"Why must you only visit me. Stay with me be my queen and we will rule the Earth together." Michael said 

 

"I can't. I am human. I have to get back. You know that." Lisa said. She almost felt bad for her betrayal. In some ways she loved him or was that the feeling he made her feel. When she left him she knew they could never be. He just made her feel so damn good. 

 

"One day I will have you and you will stay." Michael said Then she got dressed and left with her sister. 

 

Michael was sad. He knew that the witch would either be his downfall or he would have to turn her to be his. If he turned her he would break her. He loved her spirit. he did not know she left with his downfall. 

 

***********************************************************************

 

Gabriel knew or figured that fool Bobby would either try to get someone in to get his horn. The truth is he knew that might be the only way to get His brother Luci back into the cage. 

 

Gabriel had a secret. He was not just this world's Gabriel but Sam and Dean's Gabriel too. He retook the vessel here. This world's Gabriel was hiding somewhere. He did not care. He laughed that his counterpart just vanished when he showed up. It was weird though. Maybe both Gabriel's could not exist at the same time? 

He did not care because bobby just told him that He got his horn. And he was told a witch by the name of Lisa would deliver it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was greeted with hostility as he entered the bunker. Rufus did not care for him so of course that was who lead into the library. Where he saw three attractive ladies. One he knew as Mary Winchester . The other two were a mystery to him. The red head turned around. His breath was taken away. A redheaded woman had once broke his heart many years ago. 

 

"So who are the two good looking chicks Bobby?" Gabriel asked. He was lucky because he had meet Mary last time he came here. So he did not sound like it was not normal to know who she was. 

 

"I am Tina" The brunette said looking like she wanted to punch him. 

 

The redhead just shook her head and cocked her eyebrows and said "I am Lisa. All you need to know is we got your stupid horn." 

 

Gabriel came up to her and took her hand and kissed it. She went to slap him and then He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She kneed him in the groin and slapped him again. 

 

Gabriel laughed. He had never had a woman resist him. "Feisty, I like a woman that is feisty. " Gabriel said laughing

 

"I heard you liked them easy and falling all over you. Look we are here to hand you over your precious horn. Then you go ahead and save this damn universe." Lisa said 

 

"What if I want to renegotiate?" Gabriel said cocking his eyebrow. 

 

"Damn it I knew we could not trust him Bobby. I am just going to gank his dumb ass." Rufus said 

 

Tina thought this hilarious and laughed until Lisa gave her a dirty look. 

 

"So what do you want Gabriel?" Bobby said . He was pretty sure he knew what he wanted. 

 

Gabriel gave a huge smile and then he looked right at Lisa. "Maybe some time with the redhead." Gabriel said . Then he read her mind and saw how she distracted his brother. He smiled even bigger. "So you got a thing for my bro huh slap happy?" 

 

Lisa gave him a dirty look. "I just did what was necessary to get the horn." Lisa said 

 

"Yeah maybe we should talk in private." Gabriel said and before anyone could stop him he snapped Lisa and him out of there and into another room in the bunker. 

 

AS soon as they got there. Lisa asked "Where are we?" 

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about where we are Miss hot pants. You know why I had to talk to you in private. Your thoughts are really dirty. Too bad they are about my evil bro. So you like bad guys? I can be who you want me to be Red. " Gabriel said circling her like a shark. 

 

She started crying. She had done what she had to help but the truth was Michael could make her do things she did not want to do and it scared her to her core. And here was this golden eyed good looking dude who was his brother and it made her question everything. And to boot he saw through her. 

 

Gabriel looked at her and whistled the whistle he did, when he felt you were being a smart ass. "Oh boy really. You think I am that gullible that I would fall for your poor me huh witch?" Gabriel said to her. Though his thoughts towards her was pure lust. 

 

Lisa looked up at him through tears. "So if I do not succumb to your every wish and desire I am playing a poor me act. Yet all of your women you fancy swoon over you. Hey probably because they have no brains. " Lisa said getting up in his face. 

 

Gabriel would be mad but he loved the way she looked when she was angry. He felt she looked down right sexy. And when she tried to slap him again. Gabriel just caught her hand and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes and saw such pain. He also saw a spell. He knew that spell from this world's Michael. He knew his brother in the other world and this world. He was wondering. he had read a book in Heaven where it talked about alternate worlds. It talked about how two beings would become one if they got together. He wondered if that was what happened to this Gabriel. If he became part of him . 

 

She just gave him an evil glare as he held her there. Gabriel started laughing. She was helpless in his arms. He kissed her nose. 

 

"You are beautiful when angry you know that?" Gabriel said 

 

"Let me go. We obviously hate each other. Like you pointed out I am attracted to Michael. " Lisa said 

 

Gabriel saw the deep regret and lust in her eyes. "Yeah but I think you would like me more if you gave me a chance." Gabriel said and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Then out of nowhere kissed her. It was magical. It just felt like a fire was in her blood and it swept through her whole body. Gabriel felt a lightning pulse go through him. He had never felt that happen. When he broke the kiss. They both were shook to their cores. 

 

Gabriel played it off. "Now that my dear witch, is how a real man or Archangel kisses. My brother cast a spell over you for you to feel what you did. I mean most of the time us archangels do not need it. Let me guess you hated him. Probably because he is evil is this world. " Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah well that is a big part of it." Lisa said thinking back and knowing he was right. 

 

"You know I beleive I feel your sister is mad at me. Maybe we should get back now. " Gabriel said snapping his fingers. Then they were back in front of Tina, Bobby , Rufus and Mary. 

 

"About fucking time archangel. I was about to gank your ass. " Tina said smacking him upside the head. Mary laughed. 

 

"Yep that is what you get when You do that Gabe." Bobby said 

 

"So now explain to us what your horn does." Rufus said. 

 

"Well if I blow it right it will lock Luci back up. I also need a little help with a spell to bring back the Knuckleheads er I mean your sons Mary. They could really help me in this world. " Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah my sons could help you with this. They are kind of dealing with Lucifer's son right now." Mary said. 

 

**************************************************************

In the other world

 

Sam and DEan was dealing with Luci's boy Jack. They liked him fine but there was something off about him. 

 

Sam was still missing his mother so imagine his surprise after 5 months of being without her. He saw in the crystal ball that he just happened to be walking by her image. 

 

"Sam" Mary called out from the crystal ball. Then he heard her yell "Dean" He went to the crystal ball. 

 

"Mom is that you?" Sam asked then he saw a brunette beside her talking to Mary. 

 

"Yes Sam I need you to go to the vault and find a big black book. You need to find a spell to travel to this dimension. We need you. Gabriel said he needs you and Dean." Mary said 

 

"Ok Mom wait did you say Gabriel?" Sam asked then he looked again and was dumbfounded Mary had disappeared. 

 

"Dean come here and bring Jack we are going to need his juice to get to Mom to save her. And she said something about Gabriel." Sam yells at Dean. Dean was showing Jack the art of making a burger.


	3. Chapter 3

The mysterious horn of Gabriel 3

By: L.R. Bare and Tina Winchester

 

Pairings: Gabriel/ Lisa Sam/ Tina

 

Rated: Mature. 

 

Gabriel watched Mary, Tina and Lisa as they searched in the bunker for a spell to get Sam and Dean to this world. 

 

The archangel if the truth be told was still reeling from the kiss he gave Lisa. He saw a fire in the witch that he never did in any other woman he had encountered. 

 

"You better quit looking at my adopted daughter archangel or I will gank your ass you idjiot. " Bobby said 

 

Rufus just laughed. This world's Rufus and Bobby never had that fight. Both lost their wives about the same way. It made them bond this time and Bobby never had the boys on this universe he had the girls. 

 

"Look old man. I just think she is hot. She is however , a witch and trouble." Gabriel said . He could help how hot she got him though. 

 

Bobby laughed. "You have no idea boy. She could throw you for a loop. I have seen her do it too. Lately though with Michael. Maybe I am wrong but I would prefer you over him anyday." Bobby said 

 

"Yeah well, I am not the one woman man that my brother is. And my brother is just not in his right mind on this universe." Gabriel said He would not let anyone say anything about Michael. He loved his brothers ever Lucifer. 

 

*****************************************************

 

"Look here is a good spell. We only need a few things. And Bobby has all of them." Tina said. 

 

Tina is a much better spell caster than Lisa. They both were gifted but Tina was way more practiced than Lisa. Tina was two years older than Lisa though. She was Sam's age if the Truth be told. Lisa was two years younger than her. 

 

Tina figured if Mary's boys could save them from Lucifer than let them conjure these boys up.

 

They laid out the spell, cast the circle and chanted then standing before them were three guys. One so tall Tina's neck hurt looking up at him. The other two were just as handsome. Tina was smitten with the tall dark haired one the most.

 

Sam, Dean and Jack start to focus in. Sam realized they were back in the bunker but in the other universe. They saw a strange site. Mary was of course in the bunker summoning them but two witches were there too. 

 

The boys were on their game and of course Sam took ahold of one of the girls and had her in a headlock. She in turn flipped him. Tina was not about to let his size get the best of her. Sam countered with pinning her beneath him and Mary hit him. Lisa had Dean on the floor too. 

 

"What the hell boys. These ladies helped us out. " Mary said making the boys stand down. Jack was quiet he never was too much of a talker. 

 

Sam was miffed but intrigued by this small but powerful woman who had took him down quick. 

 

Dean got up from the floor. Gabriel gave him a dirty look. 

 

"What the Hell Gabriel what are you doing you are dead." Dean said 

 

"Now Dean you know this could be a different Gabriel who is from this dimension." Sam said 

 

Gabriel would have told them that but he broke down and laughed instead. He could not help himself. "You chuckleheads are hilarious. I just can not help it. I was hurt and got zapped into this world. Us Archangels as you saw can not die. I do need your help though. To fight Lucifer and Michael." Gabriel said 

 

"Why Michael?" Sam asked

Dean looked perturbed

 

"Duh he is evil in this world." Tina said looking at Lisa who was smiling when Michael's name was mentioned. Tina shook her head. She knew just like Gabriel that it was a spell but did not say that to Lisa. Lisa was enamored with him because of the spell he cast. Tina looked over at Gabriel who was looking at Lisa smiling he looked irked. 

 

Which gave Tina the impression that Gabriel might be the one to help her sister in the way she could not. Right now however she was irked at Sam. No pissed was a better word. 

 

He was adorable yes but irritating more so. Sam gave Tina a weird look. 

 

"So Michael is the big bad here. " Sam asked

 

"Actually more than Lucifer here." Bobby said stepping up from another room. 

 

"You boys need to understand Lucifer isn't used to this world. He is now in it and will want to be around Michael. I bet my bro is so happy Michael is evil in this world. He can barely contain himself. " Gabriel said. He was looking at everyone or trying to but his eyes kept coming back to Lisa who was still deep in thought about Michael which irked him because he heard her dirty thoughts and was pissed. 

 

The boys were bewildered in many ways. One to find out this was the Gabriel they knew. Second they wondered how they could help and why they were pulled into this world. Sam was looking over at Tina thinking damn she was cute but still pissed at her. Tina was pissed at him but thinking damn is he cute. 

"Ok now I am going to pose a question that only you can answer Gabriel. How and why do you want us back here?" Dean asked 

 

"Ok When my bro Luci stabbed me I went in limbo. It pushed me into this world . I took over the other me's spot. I do not know how to explain this but the other me disappeared and therefore healing this vessel in this world. I am going to at the right time blow my horn and get my bro back in his cage. I want to fix Michael too. I want to get your world Michael here and make him go back into his body . I feel that Michael will take over." Gabriel said 

 

"Well that is an idea. I can help you I guess I would call you Uncle right Gabriel?" Jack said asking. 

 

Gabriel did the eyebrow thing and was not know how to respond to that. "Ummm yes but just call me Gabe for now. That might be good for you to help wait you are Lucifer's son right? Yeah you can help me. I need all the help I can get. ." Gabriel said then turned to Lisa. "I guess you can help me in two ways." 

 

She gave him a dirty look when he said that. First reason his kiss was still making her swoon. Second she has feelings for Michael and did not want to help in one way. She did not want to see Michael hurt.

 

"And how is that?" Lisa said taking the bait.

Gabriel smiled then put out his finger and had it touched her shoulder. He outlined it up until her neck and then held it there along with his hand that rubbed her cheek. "You my pretty will be bait. Of course I can find other things for you to do too." Gabriel said giving her a wink and an eyebrow lift. 

 

She smacked him. He laughed and said "Feisty. You want me I know you do." 

 

Tina had to laugh but when her sister looked at her with sadness and she could see wanting too. Had she seen it right. Yes Lisa wanted him too. 

 

Tina's plan would have to get them two together. But first thing was first she had to do something about this tall gorgeous man who was blocking her path right now. 

They all went to work but yeah Sam had to apologize to Tina. 

 

"I am sorry" Sam said looking down at her. He even dared look down her shirt. He smiled a shy smile but smiled nevertheless. 

"Fine fine just get out of my way Moose." Tina said not knowing that was his nickname. 

Sam and Dean laughed at that. Of course it made them sad for their fallen friend- enemy Crowley who had sacrificed himself. 

Dean of course missed Castiel more. 

 

Gabriel took the boys aside to let them know a few things he did not want to say in front of everyone. 

 

"So what is the plan Gabriel?" Dean asked 

 

Gabriel laughed "Yeah I wondered when you would catch onto that thing. Yes I can bring Castiel back. I will do that to help me get my brothers back to normal. Michael needs to go back to be a fierce good warrior that he is. Lucifer needs back in the cage. " Gabriel said 

 

"So explain these Witches . Who are they and what roles do they play?" Sam asked 

 

"They are sisters and they are also Bobby's adopted daughters. With you guys being out of the picture Bobby needed someone to father." Gabriel said. He saw Sam was taken with Tina. 

 

"yeah hmm. Well guess Bobby is more fierce in this world." Dean said, looking over at the man who fathered him. Bobby was talking to Mary and Tina.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby looked over at the boys. He felt strange like he knew them somehow. He felt that way when Castiel guided them into the world and he talked to them. Mary just looked at him. 

 

"This is another world. Your Bobby in that world helped my boys so much. " Mary said to him placing her hand on his back. 

 

"I am not that Bobby. I raised these two girls instead of your two boys. This world John died and you died 20 years later. I know other worlds exist but I am not that Bobby. " Bobby said he looked at the girls when he said that. 

 

"I know and I am not the Mary you knew. I had a husband that loved me. I have two sons who adore me. And I can kick ass." Mary said "I guess you have them two girls and your bestie and you still kick ass. " 

 

"I do" Bobby said 

 

The girls came over. "So what do we do now?" Tina said

 

"We let my boys and Gabriel make a plan. I am sure Jack will help. " Mary said watching Jack who was in the corner sitting by himself. 

 

"Yeah and I am supposed to be bait according to that Archangel." Lisa said 

 

Bobby just tore over there and broke up the talk session. 

 

"Who do you think you are Gabriel. You think you can come in here and give orders. My Lisa will not be used as a pawn. You hear me." Bobby said. Gabriel looked over at Lisa who gave a mischievous smile. 

 

Gabriel shook his head. He could not lie to Bobby. "Yes she is the only thing Michael wants that we have." Gabriel said "Look I have a plan Bobby. Please quit choking me." Gabriel said 

 

Bobby threw him "Go ahead let us hear it Gabe and it better be good." Bobby said. 

 

The Boys watched him and how protective of the girls he was. They could not help but be so happy even if that was not their Bobby it was still Bobby. 

 

Mary watched Sam and Dean. And so did Tina who was perplexed the way they looked at Bobby. It was like he was their dad. Like they were hurt that he defended the girls not them. 

 

Tina felt for them. She sensed that they could help everyone here. She knew Jack spooked the hell out of her. He scared her like Michael scared her. 

 

Gabriel knew he had to convince Bobby and damn that redhead was good. He knew she was under a spell but damn it he wanted to spank her now. He narrowed his eyes at her then he turned back to Bobby. "A little help boys if you will." Gabriel said 

 

Sam jumped in "Look Bobby this is hard to swallow I know remember we tried to explain the whole we are from another world stuff. Well Gabriel is from that world he just got zapped into this one. Lucifer and Michael being bad in this one is not a good thing. We need to get Michael from our world who is recovering from being trapped in a cage with Lucifer to jump. " Sam said then he looked at Gabriel . 

 

Gabriel walked over to Lisa and said "Now this is how I can get Michael to be around when we pull my good brother Michael. I am hoping the good Michael overpowers the bad one and We have another ally. " Gabriel said taking Lisa's hand. She immediately pushed it away. 

 

"Wait there is a good Michael?" Lisa asked. 

 

"Yes but first I need to go into a death place for angels and bring back my other brother Castiel." Gabriel said "I might need you witches to help me with that." 

 

"We can do that" Tina said toe Gabriel. And elbowed Lisa. 

 

Lisa liked Gabriel she did. She could not help it. He was handsome. If he was right her feelings for Michael were a spell. If he was wrong she might be in trouble because her love for Michael would sink them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel asked the girls for help in opening a portal. He would have to get a spell book from Heaven to do the spell but still. The girls would have to perform. 

 

He snapped to the spell book and was back in no time. Lisa gave him a weird look. 

 

"Do not get any ideas Red. This will be back to me after this spell. " Gabriel said handing the book to Tina instead of Lisa. 

 

"You are an ass. " Tina said then flipped through the book. It flipped to the page they needed not letting Tina browse through it. 

 

"I may have put a spell on it making it impossible for you two to get your hands on other spells in that book. It is an angel spell book. " Gabriel said looking at Lisa. 

 

She was looking at the spell. It was a spell to open the portal to get back Sam and Dean's buddy Castiel. 

 

"You know you might bring back something else? " Bobby said. 

 

"I know I could but I also know we need Castiel. The real Castiel not this world's Castiel. " Gabriel said watching the girl conjure up all the ingredients for the spell. He was impressed. 

 

Sam took him to the side. "Do you think you can get Castiel back because Dean really needs him. I am worried about Dean. " Sam said looking over at Dean. 

 

Gabriel put up his eyebrow "Moose do not worry you pretty little head over Dean. He will be just fine. I will get Cas back I promise." Gabriel said as Tina motioned him over. 

 

"You ready?" Tina asked then she watched as Gabriel smiled and pulled Lisa to him. 

 

When his lips met hers. She felt like she was melting. He did things to her that if she was honest with herself that Michael never did. His lips were that of an expert. He made her mad though. She still had feelings for Michael and he was confusing her. When she pulled away he looked shaken like her too. She hit him then Tina and her chanted and he was gone. 

 

*******************************************************************

Gabriel walked through the doorway. He drifted into the land of fallen angels. If he had not been an archangel he would be there. 

 

He had to focus or get lost. He heard an all too familiar voice talking to him. 

 

"Gabriel I am in here to get Cas back too. Go to the left he is just drifting." The voice said 

 

Gabriel did and there was Castiel drifting away. Gabriel felt himself pull up to Castiel who would just pull further away. Gabriel was strong but he was drifting and losing his barrierings. Then he felt himself get ahold of Castiel. But he has strayed too far. How would he get back. He kept ahold of Castiel then he felt himself being pulled down. 

 

"We done now?" The voice said and turned Gabriel around to see Death. "You owe me archangel. Do not tell Dean and Sam I am alive or that I helped you. Take Cas back to them do what you guys need to do. I will catch up to them. Hell I catch up to everyone eventually. " Death said 

 

Gabriel shivered when he said that. Death always creeped him out. "Ok Old man. I respect you and thank you." Gabriel said. He showed respect to him because he was afraid of Death. 

He went through the portal with Cas. He knew Death went somewhere else. That was Death's domain. Or one of them. 

 

************************************************************************

 

Lisa had been worried and when Gabriel came back three days later with Castiel who looked half dead. She hugged him. 

 

He was about to kiss her when Tina pulled him away from her. 

"Not yet " She whispered in his ear. " You need to let her help us. I know but I get why she has to lure Michael now. " 

 

Gabriel nodded and then focused on carrying his brother to a room. Dean watched as his best friend was lowered onto the bed.


End file.
